Beginnings
by Lycanmedic
Summary: The story of the first Wardens and how it all came to be.  I will be adding one chapter a week hopefully.  The writing is going to get darker as the story progresses hence the Mature Rating.


Prolouge.

Jinn had been starting at the poster for what seemed like hours. The simple words on this simple sheet of paper held something that the people of the world had not seen or felt for a very long time…hope. Jim read the poster again.

"_All able bodied men and women of the land are asked to come to __Weisshaupt Fortress__ in the Anderfals region. The carnage and destruction will continue no longer. We shall stop the Dark ones once and for all."_

Jinn looked around at the crowd and noticed the faces life when they read the words…the words that promised an end to the nearly 100 years of warfare. The end to the creatures that plagued this land…and possibly an end to Jinn's suffering. Inside Jinn could feel the corruption growing stronger. It had been almost a year since that fight…but he lived with the results everyday.

Walking away from the poster Jinn's mind reeled with thoughts and plans. He needed to leave immediately for the Fortress and there was a great many things he needed to do. He decided that he first needed to get supplies. Jinn walked through the market square. Jinn could not help but remember a time not so long ago when the Market Square was a thriving area with hundreds of people going about their business. He remembered as a child going to the Market with his father and being amazed at the multitude of the races and sights and sounds and smells. If he was good his father would take him to his favorite place…Adimars' Wares. It was a place that sold weapons and armor and things of a more magical nature. The man who ran it was a kindly man who would always give Jinn a small homemade weapons or trinket to play with.

Jinn found himself standing in front of the door that used to lead into that shop. He ran his hand over the charred remains of the door and his thoughts naturally went to the night the Market was burned…the night Jinn's life changed forever.

The night had begun like so many before it. Jinn was in the Rusty Nail the local tavern working behind the bar and listening to the travelers tell tale's of the dark ones and the destruction of the land of Thedas. Jinn loved to hear the tales of far off lands and the battles that took place what seemed like so far away. Jinn had tried on numerous occasions to join the local Army but because he was an Elf they would not take him. Not many people trusted Elves and even though the locals knew and trusted Jinn and his family the local Commander felt that there would be too much tension if he allowed Jinn to join. So Jinn had to contend himself with simply listening to tales and wishing he was there.

That night Jinn was standing behind the bar having a conversation with a traveler who had come from the east where most of the fighting had been taking place. Jinn had just asked the man if he had seen many battles when the alarm went up. The town was under attack. The man looked at Jinn and then spoke in a very low voice, "more then I care to recount."

The tavern had emptied with people running to try and get to shelter. The man that Jinn had been speaking too was standing next to him. "The poor fools, they run to hide only to die anyways. I prefer to stand and fight, at least I can then see the bastards who kill me."

The man walked over to a cart pulled by an animal that Jinn had never seen before and pulled out a couple of swords and shields. He handed Jinn a sword and a shield.

"_I hope to the gods that you know how to use these things boy because in a few minutes you are going to have to use them."_ Jinn didn't even have time to respond when he heard a great calliope. The sounds of hundreds of men and beasts engaged in combat. Jinn's insides gave a lurch, he had never known true fear before now. He looked at the man who had a haunted hunted look in his eyes, the man knew what was coming and the look on his face gave Jinn a chill that reached down into his soul.

The man took off in the direction of the city gates and Jinn not knowing what else to do ran after him. When they arrived they saw a great conflagration off in the distance, it was the advancing horde of dark beings that Jinn had been hearing so much about. He could not make out their features just yet but he soon would. Jinn and the man saw farmers the old and the sick running as fast as they could to the city gates. Everyone knew it was a hopeless effort, the city would fall soon anyways. Jinn and the man were helping a family get into the gates when the first of the advancing horde broke through the soldiers and came within view to Jinn. The twisted vestiges of the dark ones sickened Jinn and he thought for a moment he would lose his lunch. The man drew his sword and planted his feet, he knew what was coming and he steeled himself for the battle to come. Following suit Jinn drew his weapon as well.

A moment later the first of the dark ones reached where Jinn was and he found himself fighting for his life. The first of them swung his huge blade at Jinn and Jinn put up his shield to try and block but the sheer force knocked him to the ground. The dark one was already on top of Jinn trying to hack and slash at Jinn. Jinn fought desperately to try and get the dark one off him and was finally able to throw the dark one off of him and he quickly followed up with a sword strike that took the creatures head off. Jinn looked around and saw that the man had taken out 5 of the dark ones already and more were on their way.

They fought for several minutes when the man called out "we need to move, the battle is lost". The man began to run off in the opposite direction. Jinn followed suit and soon they were at the man cart. "We need to get out of here. The city is lost." The man said.

Jinn shook his head, "My family is here. I need to find them. I know just where to look." With that Jinn ran across the square to Adimar's shop and ran inside. Jinn found the kindly shop keeper in there with Jinn's father.

Jinn ran over to his dad and they embraced. "Dad we need to get out of here. Where is everyone else." Jinn could tell by the look in his fathers eyes what the answer was. They were all dead. Jinn fought back tears and said nothing for a long moment. Jinn was alone in his own world until the front door broke open and several dark ones came crashing through. Everyone inside fought back the onslaught and when it was over Jinn's father turned to him. "Son you need to get out of here. Get out of the city. Get far away. The city is lost and everyone in it." Jinn nodded and started to head out when he turned back to his dad who was not moving. "Come on dad." Jinn said motioning outside. His father said nothing he just stood there. "I am not going with you. My place is here. You go. I want you to get out of here."

Jinn shook his head "I am not leaving you dad. If you stay I do too." Jinn began to move to his father when the wall blew apart and more creatures flooded into the shop. They separated Jinn from his dad. Jinn tried to fight through them but he wasn't able and the last sight Jinn saw was his dad fighting off a multitude of dark creatures. Jinn took a swing at one of the creatures and the blood from the beast splashed all over Jinn and he found that some of it went into his mouth and he swallowed it. Jinn fell over and began to cough and eventually he passed out. The man grabbed Jinn and carried him they headed off to his cart and out of the city.

Jinn awoke several hours later to find himself in a camp somewhere, he didn't know where he was. Jinn looked around and found the man sitting by a fire. Jinn said nothing and just sat there in his thoughts. The city was lost, of that he was sure. His family was dead. He had nothing. The man noticing that Jinn had awoke spoke. "I know what you are feeling. I lost everything too. I know what burns in your heart…revenge. If you want I will give you the tools to do this. I will teach you how to be something more then what you were. I will teach you too fight back. Jinn said nothing but just nodded his head.

"Good" the man said turning back to the fire. "We start tomorrow."


End file.
